the song fic
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Basically a song fic that just well keeps going. GInny falls from her breakup with Harry into the arms of our favorite Slytherin. But can even love keep them together when Ginny sees thier future? Pre HBP Not finished DG
1. happy ending

Chapter one

Happy Ending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Ginny looked at Harry, shaking her red hair out of her face.

"What's so important, Harry? I'm trying to win this game. Or do you like getting bludgeoned to death?" She asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Yeah, uh," he dodged a Bludger and followed her as she streaked off to rescue her brother, his Firebolt effortlessly keeping up with her Comet. "I don't think we should stay together."

Ginny whipped her head around to stare at him, her wet hair flying.

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

For a moment Ginny just stared at him. "Harry-"

"Shit, I knew I should have waited till after the meet." Harry started to turn away, but Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Harry, we're gonna talk about this now."

"We don't really have the time."

"What are you worried about? Malfoy's got a Nimbus. He's no match for you. Why do you want to break up?"

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

"Well we don't really get on all that well-"

"I thought I knew you Harry."

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

"Ginny please don't be that way-"

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Harry, you were everything I tried to be. You thought it was too dangerous, so I didn't go, even though it broke my heart when you did. You were brave. My first year...Well I suppose that's when you really liked me. When I was that helpless little girl in the Chamber. Then I started thinking for myself, started learning all of your tricks. Got a few of my own as well. You remember the girl that Tom Riddle fooled. Well she grew up. Don't think I don't know what Hermione and Ron say to you."

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

"That I talk in my sleep about things yet to pass. Really freaked you when I started to see them when I was around you didn't it? Did it really bother you that I was that different?"

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

"But that's another thing, Harry, I may see things I never tell about, but there's a hell of a lot no one knows about you. But that's ok, isn't it? It's ok for the Boy Who Lived to have secret, but god forbid anyone else does. I've seen a lot of stuff about you and not all of it was good."

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

"Uh, Ginny-"

"Shut up! You aren't what I knew and you aren't what I want! So I don't really know what I want, but I know it's not someone like you who will try and stop me from seeing."

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Ginny, watch out!"

Ginny turned in time to see the Bludger as it hit her left arm. She bit back a scream as the Bludger came at her again. She ducked and it hit her broom instead.

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

Ginny watched the sky and Harry fall away as she fell. She was awfully high up and falling at an alarming rate. Harry started after her, but then saw the Snitch and one could see the indecision on his face before Seamus, the captain, yelled at him to get the Snitch.

Ginny really felt that she couldn't blame him. Seamus was a real jerk when they lost. A green and silver streak caught her eye and suddenly she was being cradled in the arms of the Slytherin seeker. He landed as Harry; nearly fifty feet above caught the Snitch. For a moment her brown gold eyes met his silver grey ones and she opened her mouth to say something.

But what she was to say would have to wait, for at that moment the entire Gryffindor team landed, led by Ron and Malfoy passed her off to Madam Pomprey whilst her brother had to be restrained by the majority of the team.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Ron watched in a sort of horror as his only sister fell. There was nothing he could do. His Comet was too slow to catch her before she hit the ground.

Then, faster then he would have thought possible, his sister was being cradled in the arms of a SLYTHERIN! As if that wasn't bad enough, NO! It had to be MALFOY!


	2. Don't let me get me

Chapter Two

Don't let me get me

Ginny lay in the bed in the infirmary, drinking a mug of tea Madam Pomprey had left her with. Her arm was fixed but she was not to leave till morning, if she felt ready. Personally Ginny was glad not to have to go back to the Common room just yet. Every one would be celebrating and Ginny just didn't feel like dealing, especially since she hadn't really won.

Never win first place,

I don't support the team

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and laid back on the bed. A muggle song was stuck in her head and rather than try to stop it she just let it run its course.

I can't take direction,

And my socks are never clean

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'

Right

Isn't that the truth? Ginny thought. So maybe she had never done anything as risqué as dating a teacher but she had done some pretty different stuff. She got in fights with girls during the summer over lots of menial things and never listened when people tried to tell her the best and safest path.

At least until Harry said no. Then she dropped everything and did what he wanted. She had turned into someone she hated. She used to take pride in being the only witch in school who had genuine visions. Then Harry frowned and she stopped all of it. Not the visions, you couldn't stop them, but the fighting and not listening.

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

And now there was so little left of who she was.

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Ginny looked up when the door to the infirmary opened and she heard a familiar vioce.

"Why do I have to? I mean she knows... Owww! Hermione, that's my ear! Oh fine."

Ginny sat up. Seamus was being dragged by one ear across the infirmary by a very determined Hermione.

When they reached her bed Hermione let go and stood menacingly in the back ground.

"Uh, Hi Ginny. Look... Um... well I know it was wrong for me to put the game before your life and I know I shouldn't have chewed out Harry for hesitating and tried to kill Malfoy for saving you. So...um...yeah...Can I go?"

Hermione nodded and he scurried out of the room. Hermione sat on the bed. "Hey Ginny. I heard about you and Harry."

Ginny didn't know whether to feel amused or put out. "How?"

Hermione shrugged. "I twisted his arm until he told me. I'm proud of you for dealing with everything, especially all that stuff with your visions."

Harry told me, you'll be my one love,

All you have to do is stop the visions from above

Tired of being compared to damn Hermione

She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Hermione left shortly and Madam Pomprey brought Ginny a goblet of Sleep potion.

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me

Somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Shortly after midnight there was a knock on the infirmary door. Madam Pomprey opened it.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if she was ok."

"She will sleep till morning. You know that was a brave thing you did."

"I... I suppose. Well Good night Madam Pomprey."

When he was gone she stared thoughtfully at Ginny. "That was the first time he ever called me such. I do believe Miss Weasley is rubbing off on him."


	3. going through the motions

Chapter Three

Overture from Buffy, Once more with Feeling

Ginny sat in her usual place at breakfast that morning, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

Every single night the same arrangement

I go out and fight the fight

Ginny listened patiently to Ron's lamenting of her breakup with Harry and Colin's prattle about how great she was yesterday.

Still I always feel the strangest strangment

Nothing here is real nothing here is right.

For some reason she felt out of place here at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes kept straying to the Sytherin table and a certain blond sitting there.

I've been making shows of trading blows

Just hoping no one knows

On her way to her first class, Ginny ran into Blaise Zabini.

"Oh! Watch where you're going stupid girl!"

Ginny wasn't sure why, but she really didn't feel in the mood to deal with Blaise nor did she feel inclined to apologize.

that I've been going through the motions

Walking through the part

Nothing seems to penetrate my heart

Ginny felt the old drive to fight come up in her. She swung a sharp left at the brat. Ginny hadn't fought any one in nearly a year. This really had no effect. She was still the best female brawler to come through Hogwarts.

In moments Ginny and Blaise were in a full out bitch fest.

I was always brave and kind of righteous

Now I find I'm wavering

Crawl out of your grave you find this fight

Just doesn't mean a thing

The funniest part, as Ginny would later reflect was that she really didn't care.

Just as Ginny was getting the upper hand, some one pulled her off.

She swung at him only to find Draco Malfoy grabbing her fist.

She ain't got that swing

"Losing your touch, Weasley." He said quietly after a few moments of the two staring at each other.

Thanks for noticing

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

She is really well with fiends from hell

But lately we can tell

That she's just going through the motions

Faking it some how

She's not even half the girl she -ow!

Ginny was sitting in her dorm room that she shared with a few of the other students. From the other side of the curtain she could hear the other girls talking about her in hushed voices.

"She was doing so well."

"I know then Harry broke up with her."

Gasp "When did that happen?"

"Last night at the game. They say she was so heart broken she let the Bludger hit her. Was very upset when that Slytherin saved her."

"Wouldn't you be? I mean, he's cute and all, but he's such an evil little kid-"

Ginny threw back the curtain and stormed over to the girls. She slapped the offending one. "Get out." She hissed.

Will I stay this way forever?

Sleep walk through my life's endeavor?

Ginny ran blindly through the halls of the castle, aware she could get caught at any moment.

"What's with you Gin?" She asked rhetorically. She knew what was up.

"I love Draco." She whispered before bumping into said Slytherin.

How can I repay-

"What did you say?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded, flustered.

What ever

"You just said you loved someone."

"What ever Malfoy." She said brushing past him.

I don't want to be

Going through the motions

Losing all my drive

I can't even see

If this is really me

I just want to be

Alive.

At the corner she stopped and turned to him.

"By the way Draco. Thanks for saving my life."


	4. I won't say I'm in love

Chapter Four

I won't say I'm in love

Draco ignored the looks the others gave him as he stalked into the wing the prefects shared.

As usual Blaise was sitting there, this time actually needing the makeup she was putting on. Ginny packed a wallop and had given Blaise quite the shiner.

Draco knew he was falling for Ginny. But that was a road he swore never to go down again.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I already won that

No girl is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history,

Been there done that

"I hope you gave that little bitch detention or something." Blaise said, not looking up from the mirror.

Draco just nodded and started to his predestinated room.

"Draco," she said, getting up and walking to look at him. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. And I'm not your love, Blaise. We broke up remember?"

He stormed from the Slytherin dungeon and ran straight into Ginny, on her way to serve the first of her nearly two dozen detentions.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" she asked grabbing on to his arm to prevent him leaving.

"Why would anything be wrong?" He sneered.

She let go and shrugged. "Well rumor has it you've been following some girl around since the last meet like you were in love or something."

Who'd you're kidding

She's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through ya.

Cause ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

Who're you're thinking of

For a moment Malfoy was too stunned to speak. Finally he sneered. "Malfoys do not fall in love and were I to be I can guarantee you that there would be no force on earth strong enough to stop me from getting the woman I want."

No chance no way

I won't say it no, no

Ginny shrugged. "Well you could have fooled me with all that swaggering and the way you have problems walking straight when I see you."

You swoon you sigh

Why deny it? Oh oh

"Love is cliché. There is no happily ever after. At least not in our world. Maybe someday your boyfriend will live up to that stupid prophecy and I can get the girl and ride away on a white horse with my lady."

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

"And besides, love only brings pain."

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip boy

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.

"You know, Malfoy. I think you can feel. I think you can feel more than you let on. And I think you really are in love."

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That you got got got it bad

"Impossible."

No chance no way

I won't say it no no

"Give it up Draco. You can feel. I know you can."

Give up or give in

Check the grin you're in love

Draco watched her waltz away with a silly grin on his face.

She had called him Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle rounded a corner and he hastily wiped away the smile.

"I am not in love." he growled, stalking away.

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

"Did you hear about that Weasley girl?" A fellow Slytherin drawled when Draco sat down for dinner a few nights later.

Draco looked interested so he continued.

"Apparently some of the boys are going to steal her potions notes and-"

Draco, at that moment, completely lost his cool. He picked up crystal platter...

Boy don't be proud

Its ok you're in love

...and smashed it over the other boy's head.

At least out loud I won't say I'm in love


	5. Your Song

Chapter Five

Your song

Severus Snape looked down at the two students, on their knees, cleaning. _Who would have thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, in detention and in love. _

He smirked and left the two unknowing lovebirds to sort out their feelings.

_My gift is my song_

Draco snuck a look at Ginny. Her hair was tied back with a black bandana. Black really suited her fair skin and wild hair.

_And this one's for you_

Ginny looked at Draco only to find him looking at her.

_And you can tell everybody_

The both looked away, blushing. Ginny stared at the floor for a while.

"Um, so. What exactly did the God of Slytherin do to get detention?" Ginny asked, not really expecting an answer.

_That this is your song_

Draco smiled at the floor he was scrubbing. "Oh beat some one up."

Ginny looked up surprised. "Really? Who?"

Draco actually had to think about it. He really didn't know that kid's name. "Uh not really too sure."

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

Ginny laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. And Draco wanted her to keep laughing. It was slightly intoxicating and he found himself grinning.

"Well any reason why you beat him up?"

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

Draco felt himself blushing. Malfoys did not blush. "Well he insulted someone I liked."

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Ginny looked at him. "Who would that be?"

He returned her gaze and wondered how to tell her. "Follow me." he said, drawing her to her feet. Ignoring her protests about how you weren't supposed to leave detention he led her to the roof of the castle.

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

Ginny gasped at the beautiful view. The landscape was breathtaking. She almost missed the quiet smile on Draco's face.

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

"What?" she asked, wondering what could make the sexiest man in school smile like that. She really hoped he wasn't entertaining thoughts along the lines of rape or pushing her off the building.

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

"You're really beautiful, you know." He said in a voice quiet as the gentle wind that stirred her red hair.

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

Ginny blushed and looked away. Draco was afraid that he had offended her.

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

Draco sighed. "Guess I forgot that Slytherin Sex Gods are supposed to be so far above everyone else. But you really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Ginny turned back to him. "Then why is it I can't keep a boyfriend?"

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "That's because your brother scares everyone."

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

He looked at her chocolate eyes as she smiled. They were so sweet he could eat them. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid of how she'd react.

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

"I hope you don't hate me for speaking the truth." he said as she lapsed into silence again.

She looked up at him. "You really are a charming devil."

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

He grinned. "What? No Handsome?"

_I hope you don't mind_

Ginny turned and looked into his grey eyes. She wasn't sure what took over her, but she reached up and pulled him down to kiss her.

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

A moment later she broke the kiss embarrassed. "Sorry...I..."

Draco grabbed her and kissed her again.

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

(A/N) well hoped you all liked that. Thanks so much for the reviews. Next chapter- A little Billy Joel.


	6. Uptown Girl

Chapter six

Uptown Girl

Ron stared at his sister. There was definetly something different about her. Ever since she came back from that detention last night, she had seemed more up beat, chipper. In love. But that was rediculous...Right?

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

He looked over as Hermione sat down beside him and put thoughts of wayward little sisters out of his mind.

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her mama never told her why

Hermione began talking animatedly about her classes. Ron sighed inwardly. He would never have a chance with the likes of her. She was so perfect and he was just a little back town no body.

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

Harry sat down beside him. After glaring for a few moments at Malfoy who seemed very happy about something, he turned his gaze to his love struck mate.

"COme on Ron, it won't hurt to just try." He said, continuing an ongoing campaign to get Ron and Hermione together.

She's been living in her white bread world

Ron sighed and shook his head. "She's out of my league."

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

"How do you know? maybe she's had enough of all those high class boys and wants someone she can relate to. YOu know, someone she's known all her scholastic career?"

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

Ron shook his head again. "She could have any guy in the school. Why would she want some little no body like me?"

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

harry nudged Ron. "Maybe she'll see you for who you really are."

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

Ron just sighed. Again.

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

"Ronald Weasley." Ron looked over to see his little sister had joined the conversaation. "If you don't tell her I will have my boyfriend sit on you."

Ron and Harry looked at Ginny in amazement and she realized she had said something she hadn't meant to.

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

Ron looked to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you two got back together?"

Ginny sighed. "Oh please! I'm not dating Harry. He's not even a Gryffindor." Ginny again looked eagar to take back what she just said.

As Harry Pestered her for information and Ron glared at every man who came too close, Draco Malfoy stood up.

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

"Miss Ginny, might I have the pleasure of walking you to class?"

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

Ginny smiled up at the suave blonde as Draco and Harry gaped. "Why thank you darling." SHe took his hand. He lifted her to her feet and kissed her chastely. Ron was forcebly restrained by both Hermione and Harry as the two walked off.

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With and uptown girl

Ron looked at his sister and Malfoy before realizing his quest for vengence would have to be stalled until he told hermione how he felt. He would never hear the end of it if she could get a Slyterin Sex God and he couldn't even muster the nerve to ask his life long crush.

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

(A/N) ugh finally done. Now to get it up. Hope you liked it. next-Eye of the Tiger and Mione's feelings


	7. Eye of the Tiger

Chapter seven

Eye of the tiger

Risin' up, back on the street

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and looked around the libaray. Finding it empty, she pulled out a moving picture of her and Ron. She sighed as the image Ron punched her playfully. Why couldn't he see her the way she was?

Did my time, took my chances

Everybody took chances. She took them all the time with Harry and him. So why couldn't she muster the courage to ask him out? SHe was the smartest witch in three hundred years and she couldn't even tell a guy how she felt.

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive

She had done so much, and now she couldn't even muster the will to ask him out. she had survived many adventures just because she didn't want him to be alone and wouldn't forgive herself if she let him down.

So many times, it happens too fast

But it had all been so fast, falling for him. She hadn't meant to.

You trade your passion for glory

She had been so absorbed in her studies and such, then one day she had just looked up to see a handsome, if somewhat dense young man. Now she was in a hole of her own making and there was no one to get her out.

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

But she had to fight. She had to tell him. she bit her lip and put the picture away only to find herself staring at Ginny.

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

"Oh! GIn! What are you doing here?"

GInny shrugged and sat down. "Just brushing up on some courage spells."

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival

Hermione frowned. "Why do you need those kind of spells, they aren't on the curiculum for Charms class."

Ginny shrugged again. "Some people I know need some help getting up the nerve to ask each other out."

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

Hermione blushed. "And who might they be?" she asked, knowing full well.

And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Ginny was spared an answer by the arrival of Ron.

"GInny! What the hell were you thinking? Dating Malfoy? What is with you?"

Face to face, out in the heat

GInny stood up. "Sorry, Ronald, I really must be going. Ta dears."

And she left him spluttering.

Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry


	8. Knees of My Heart

Chapter eight

Knees of my heart

Ron watched his sister depart, realizing she had planned this perfectly.

_I've got a question for you_

He sat down across from Hermione. As usual a book lay before her.

"'MIone, I have a question."

_Please grant me an interview_

Hermione looked up from the book, not daring to dream what he might ask.

_Don't want to read it in a magazine_

_Don't want to see it on the silver screen_

_Don't let the craziness tear us apart_

"Why are girls so mysterious?" he asked.

_I'm down on the knees of my heart_

_Down here on the knees of my heart_

Hermione gave a mental sigh. He really was dense. Even Draco Malfoy could see she was head over heels.

"Ron, I have something serious I want to discuss."

_This comes from deep in my soul_

Ron gave his famous deer in the headlights look as though to say "I thought this was serious?"

_Your sweet love has taken control_

Hermione reached over and took his hand. "I really like you, Ron."

_I'll swim across the ocean if you tell me so_

_Take you to the jump up if you want to go_

He smiled shyly. "I like you too Hermione. Now about Ginny.."

_It's never-y too late to make a brand new start_

Hermione gave a little screech and slammed her head against the table. Ron looked around, trying to descern the cause of her agitation.

_I'm down here on the knees of my heart_

_Down here on the knees of my heart_

His eye caught on the corner of a picture protruding from her book. Curious he looked over and took it out.

_Whoa how I will sing_

_If you give me everything_

It was a picture of him and her taken over the summer. In the picture he shoved her palyfully. He noticed the look in her eyes, something he had missed before. She cared. Truly cared. as he did.

_I live for the day_

_When there's nothing in our way_

He looked up at her again. On impulse he reached out and took her hand. She looked up at him.

"Mione," He asked hesitantly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione stared at him.

_I will be waiting tonight_

_You'll find my boat by the light_

"Yes, " She whispered.

"I'll wait as long as I have to. But, I really love you."

"Yes," She said, louder.

_I'm gonna show you what my love can do_

_Out on the ocean all alone with you_

"What?" Ron asked, sure he was hearing wrong.

She smiled up at him. "Yes, Ron. I'd love to date you."

Then she leaned across and kissed him.

_We'll find a desert island on an ancient chart_

_Take me from the knees of my heart_

_Take me from the knees of my heart_

_Take me from the knees of my heart_

_Take me from the knees of my heart_

A/N: sorry about the delay on this. I'm putting chapter nine up as well, to make up for it.


	9. So this is Love

Chapter nine So this is love 

Ginny spun neatly into Draco's arms. The gentle sound of classical music filled the Astronomy Tower. She smiled up at Draco.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm_

Draco smiled down at his girlfriend. Their books lay in a heap on the bay window. Their robes too had been discarded.

_So this is love_

Ginny stepped lightly to the side. Draco followed her lead. Any other girl, any other time, he would have insisted on taking the lead. But Ginny moved through the steps with graceful ease.

_So this is what makes life divine_

Ginny's steps faltered and they tripped.

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

Ginny landed on Draco's chest. After a stunned moment he began to cuckle. Ginny scowled down at him. But she couldn't keep it up for long.

_And now I know_

She lay on his chest, laughing. She lay as they laughed. She lay as they kissed. She lay as they talked.

_The key to all heaven is mine_

Draco's arms wrapped themselves around her waist as the sky darkened outside.

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

Draco suddenly got to his feet, gently pulling Ginny with him.

_And I can fly_

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Draco didn't respond. Just pointed to the setting sun.

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

The sun sent scarlet and violet rays across the lake, where they caught and glimmered. The rays were just tolerable enough for Ginny to watch them easily.

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

Ginny smiled. She snuggled close to Draco and watched the sun set on a perfect afternoon as classical music played in the background.

_So this is love_

A/N: short I know, but I just wanted to give a little insight into D/G's relationship. Besides, they're cute!


	10. Youth of the Nation

Chapter ten

Youth of the nation

_Last day of the rest of his life_

Harry was thinking about Cedric. Again. And the day he died.

_Wish he would've known_

Harry blamed himself. As he had been for two years.

_Cause he'da kissed his mama goodbye_

Cedric had never stood a chance. Niether had Harry for that matter. But Harry was here and Cedric wasn't. So maybe Harry stood a chance. Or maybe Voldemort had never read the Evil Overlords Handbook.

_Didn't tell her that he loved her and how much he cared_

And Cedric had loved Cho, as had Harry. and Cho had loved them both.

_Or thank his pops for all the talks_

Occasionally a bitter side of Harry would argue that it was for the best. That Cedric had to die for him to live. But Harry quickly silences that voice. No one has to die. No one.

_And all the wisdom he shared_

But his mother did. His mother died and he lived. The most powerful magic.

_Unaware, he just did what he always did_

And that was why he had to let Ginny go. Not because of her visions, though they were a bit freaky.And that was the reason he couldn't date Cho, though he knew they would get on better together than he had with Ginny.

He couldn't date her because Voldemort could use her.

_Everyday, the same routine_

Cedric had died simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Before he got chosen in school_

What would happen to Ginny or Cho if Voldemort found out?

But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest

_Instead of taking a test_

_He took advada to the chest_

And it would be his fault.

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming_

No one would blame him openly, but it would still be his fault.

_Everybody was running But I couldn't see nothing_

And he could never forgive himself.

_Except green light, it happened so fast _

_I don't really know him _

_Even though I sit by him in class_

A/N: Short I know. This chapter was all angst. I apologize for the delays in my updates. I'll be switching to a new schedule soon (After spring break) and updates should come faster.

To Ginny #1 fan- glad you like! Hope this pleases!


	11. Come What May

Chapter eleven

Come what may

_Never knew I could feel like this_

Draco held Ginny's hand as they walked out unto the pitch. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

"Malfoy, we know you love my sister, but could we get on with it?" Ron demanded, barely keeping his anger in check. Ginny leaned close and whispered "You did that on purpose."

He grinned. "That and I love kissing you." He kissed her again before Madame Hooch came out.

"Captains?" She looked at Dean and Cho, the captain for the Ravenclaw. Then her eye caught on Draco. "Mister Malfoy? What are you doing on the pitch?"

He squeezed Ginny's hand and gave a slight bow. "Just wishing my girlfriend luck."

Madam Hooch's eyes softened slightly. "Right, I need you off the pitch now."

"Right." He leaned in and kissed Ginny a third time. "Notice she didn't say I couldn't do this again?" He whispered.

Ginny giggled and playfully shoved him away.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

"Go, Casanova. I can handle this."

He grinned and waltzed off, earning another giggle from Ginny.

_Every day I'm loving you more than this_

The teams mounted their brooms and set off.

Ginny hovered around her brother and the chasers while Colin Creevey darted around Harry and the other members.

They weren't as good as Fred and George, but they were good enough.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

Cho came up to her, looking a bit anxious. "Um, Ginny? Can we talk?"

Ginny focused for a moment then smiled. "Sure. Harry won't get the snitch for another five minutes."

Cho smiled. "I know. I asked Marietta to hold it for me." She looked nervous again. "Don't tell anyone I said that. I could get into trouble."

Ginny marked across over her chest. "No problem."

_Telling me to give you everything_

"Ginny, it's just that... well, I know you and Harry broke up only like a week ago, but I was wondering..."

Ginny waited. She knew what Cho was trying to ask (one of the benefits of precognition) but Cho needed to get this out herself.

"I like Harry."

Cho blushed and Ginny smiled. "But you don't want to poach?"

Cho nodded, relieved. "I know we're... cool. I don't want to risk our tentative friendship because of a guy."

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

Ginny flicked her red hair from her face. "Don't worry, Cho. I have another interest. Go after Harry."

_But I love you until the end of time_

Cho sighed. "Thank you Ginny."

Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day

Ginny smiled and was about to fly off when it hit her. Deep in the gut, images rolling before her eyes. She had never been wrong before.

"Cho, Hide."

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Cho frowned. Then she seemed to recognize the look in Ginny's eyes. She nodded and darted away.

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

Ginny watched her go then flew off to find Harry. "Harry! She called. "Harry!"

The dark head whipped around. "Ginny? Wha-?"

Ginny didn't give him time to think, she slammed her broom into his sending him into a spin.

"Ginny!" Colin started to protest, until the Dementor rushed by, within an inch of where he had been.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Harry and Colin paled in unison and all three turned their gazes to the direction the Dementor had come from.

_It all revolves around you_

Six more Dementors and seven Death Eaters waited in the stormy grey sky.

_And there's no mountain too high_

"Ginny!"

Ginny spun to see the dementor hurtling at her. She drew her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" She and Harry cried in unison. A perfect Dragon soared over the stag as they attacked the Dementor. The dementor could not stand such an assault and shriveled up.

_No river too wide_

Draco flew up and kissed her quickly. "What should we do?"

"Distract the Dementors. Harry can handle the others. But he doesn't need them as well. Colin get Hermione and Ron. Dennis too. And be careful."

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

Colin gave a grin and saluted. "Yes Mother!"

Harry looked at Ginny. Then he nodded. He flew close to Draco. "Take care of her." He hissed in his ear.

_Storm clouds may gather_

"Well?"

Ginny gestured grandly. "Get rid of them."

_And stars may collide_

Ginny and Draco separated. Ginny flew to the right, arching across the expanse. Draco went left.  
He encountered a Dementor first, his phoenix shaped Patronus soaring up to drive the creature back. It followed the cowering creature until it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_But I love you until the end of time_

He heard a cry and saw Ginny fall. She grabbed onto a goal and Draco could just see her shoulder wretch out of its socket.

_Come what may_

_Come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

He darted over, wrapping an arm around her waist even as one of the rapidly diminishing Death Eaters aimed a Bludgeon at her. It struck her arm and she cried out. He swung her in front of her and aimed his broom toward the hospital wing.

"No!" She gasped out. "There's got to be something we can do..."

_Oh, come what may, _

_come what may_

"Ginny, please. Let them handle this, love. You have to get help."

Ginny looked grim. "We have to try."

_I will love you, I will love you_

Draco looked at his beloved's face. "Yes I know."

"There's one thing... the Araida Corpus..."

"Ginny! No! Even in the best of shape you couldn't do that!"

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

"Not alone, no."

She held out her right hand, wand in it. Draco hesitated then wrapped his hand around hers. She needed him. He wouldn't let her down.

_Come what may_

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They took a breath in perfect unison and cried two words. "Araida Corpus!"

_Come what may_

Twin jets of flame flew out, They wrapped around each other several times before taking on two very different forms. A scarlet phoenix and a emerald dragon. The images separated and dove at the Dementors, incinerating them.

Draco relaxed as the last died. Ginny suddenly slumped in his arms and he had to wrap both his arms around her to keep her on the broom.

He flew down to the pitch. He looked around. Madame Pomfrey wasn't around. Still holding Ginny, he leaned forward and raced the broom up the side of the castle to the windows he knew were the Hospital Wings.

A quick charm later and he burst into the crowded room. "Madame Pomfrey!"

The entire room seemed to stop as he approached. A strange pieta, the Gryffindor in the arms of her rescuing Slytherin.

_I will love you until my dying day_

(A/N: Look at this! Look at the length of this thing! How can you not be proud of me? I mean just look at it! This was like five pages!


	12. Something There

Chapter twelve Something there

_There's something sweet _

_And almost kind_

Ginny moaned gently and opened her eyes. Draco's head was resting on her bed, holding her hand in his. She smiled, fighting off the memories of the previous night.

Who would have thought? A Malfoy and a Weasley, head over heels in love with each other.

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

She stroaked his fair hair. He was too good to her. But maybe she deserved it. God knows Riddle hadn't been that great an influence. And Harry had broken up with her in the middle of a game.

Through some warped logic she actually understood why he had done it. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt. But she had. She had fallen.

_And now he's dear_

And Draco had caught her.

_And so I'm sure I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Draco stired. "Hey poppet. How you feeling?"

Ginny smiled. "Like I spent a night in the Infirmary."

He smacked her lightly. "Smart ass."

_She glanced this way I thought I saw_

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him, enjoying the respite from her waking hell. "You forgot sexy."

He laughed softly. God he loved her.

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

Did he really just think that? Sure he'd flirted with the idea, but was he really in love with her?

_No it can't be_

Was she in love with him back? Was it possible? Could a Malfoy and A Weasley fall in love? Did they dare?

_I'll just ignore _

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. She was afraid of what she would find there. Yet at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

_New and a bit alarming _

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

Draco let his hand stray to her cheek and she pressed his hand to her cheek with her own hand.

_True that he's no Prince Charming _

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry crossed his arms and watched the pair from behind his invisibility cloak.

He smiled. They deserved each other.

_Well, who'd have thought?_

Hermione stopped Ron as they went to check on Ginny. A smile stole over her features. Ron spluttered quietly.

_Well, bless my soul_

"Mione!" He protested.

Hermione turned to him. "Would you rather they were just dating to get back at people?"

_Well, who'd have known?_

Ron gave a wry grin. "I guess you're right."

_Well, who indeed?_

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Of course I am."

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

Ron leaned down and kissed his girl. "I love you Mione."

_It's so peculiar. _

_Wait and see_

She smiled. "Glad to hear it."

_We'll wait and see _

_A few days more _

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Cho watched the happy couple. She smiled. So that was What Ginny had meant.

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before _

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_


	13. Only the Good Die Young

Chapter thirteen

Only the good die young

(A/N: Yes, I know Ginny's name is Ginevra. But for the sake of this fic, we'll overlook that for now.

_Come out virginia, don't let me wait _

_You catholic girls start much too late_

"Ginny, be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable!"

_Aw but sooner or later it comes down to fate _

_I might as well be the one_

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't!"

_They showed you a statue, told you to pray _

_They built you a temple and locked you away_

Ginny and Draco were arguing. Ginny was still confined to he bed and outside the room, a poll was running as to how long it would be before Ginny musscled her way out.

_But they never told you the price that you pay _

_For things that you might have done..._

"Ginny is it so insane that maybe I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt? Especially after I let you go?"

Ginny paused. What was he trying to say?

_Only the good die young _

_Thats what I said_

"What are you getting at?" Ginny asked.

Draco stood up and turned away. He ran a hand through his light hair.

_Only the good die young _

_Only the good die young_

"Ginny I know you want to help. And I know you can. But we have to face certain facts."

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd _

_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_

"The Death Eaters now know that I work with you. And that means I'll be in particular trouble."

_We might be laughing a bit too loud_

"So instead,I just stay back and watch my boyfriend get killed? Is that it?"

Draco turned back to Ginny and took her hands.

_Aw but that never hurt no one_

"No, Ginny. But if you go out there, we'll both be in trouble. I can't protect you out there. And I know my father is about ready to kill you."

_Come on Virginia show me a sign_

"Here, you'll be safe. The most harmful thing the wards in this room will allow is Sectumsempra. And I have faith that you can dodge that."

_Send up a signal I'll throw you the line_

"But Draco..."

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_

"Please Ginny, just for this next battle."

_Never lets in the sun_

Ginny sighed. "Alright. Just this once"

_Darlin' only the good die young_

"But if I die a virgin, I'm coming back to haunt you."

_I tell ya _

_Only the good die young_

He smiled and kissed her. "God I love you."

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

Ginny stared at him. "What?" She whispered.

_You got a brand new soul_

Draco blushed and Ginny grinned. "You love me?"

_Mmmm, and a cross of gold_

He bit his lip and nodded. Here goes nothing.

_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information _

_You didn't count on me_

Ginny pulled him down into a kiss.

_When you were counting on your rosary_

"Alright. I'll stay. I'll gaurd the infirmary. But you have to promise me this."

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait _

_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_

"Anything."

"Come back alive."

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints _

_The sinners are much more fun..._

He kissed her forehead and went to prepare for the coming night.

_You know that only the good die young_

"And Draco?"

He turned back at the door.

_Oh woah baby I tell ya _

_Only the good die young_

"I love you too."

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation _

_Aww she never cared for me_

He felt a goofy grin form on his face.

_But did she ever say a prayer for me? _

_oh woah woah_

_Come out come out Virgina don't let me wait._  
_The catholic girls start much too late _

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one,_

_Youknow that only the good die young_


	14. Part of Your World

Chapter fourteen part of your world

Cho watched Ginny and Draco argue it out.

(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.)

She sighed and turned away, off to the Prefect's bath again. It had come to be her refuge in times of inner turmoil. Like now.

(I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)

She walked over to the closet with her name and opened it.

(Look at this stuff Isn't it neat?)

She stared at the three shelves there. Each held a different aspect of her life. Here was her life before she found out what she was. Here was her life until the Tournament. And finally, her life after it. It was this last shelf she focused on.

(Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything?)

A picture of her and Cedric after the second task. THey were leaning against each other laughing.

(Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold?)

A picture of her and Harry at Yule ball.

(Looking around here you think Sure, she's got everything)

A locket given to her by Cedric that she just couldn't wear any more.

(I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!)

She sighed. The two men in her life. Cedric and Harry.

(But who cares?  
No big deal I want more)

She ran a hand through her dark hair. She had to decide. Did she want to cling to her past? Or was she willing to let go and live on? She had had everything with Cedric. But that was gone.

(I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!)

She knew she had to move on eventually. She had to. Clining to the past left no handhold in the future.

(Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street)

She leaned back, remembering, with a smile, her first kiss with Harry, ruined by her tears.

(Up where they walk, up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun)

She loved Harry.

(Wanderin' free - wish I could be Part of that world)

But she had loved Cedric as well.

(What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?)

The question was, which did she love more?

(Bet'cha on land they understand That they don't reprimand their daughters)

Cedric had been a gentleman, but so was Harry. Harry could have pressed his advantage after Cedric had died, but he didn't. Instead he had let her lean on him.

(Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand)

Harry belonged to a world of heros and villians. His world was dangerous and exciting. Cedric had touched on that world and now he was dead.

(I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?)

Would that be her fate if she entered. She knew why Harry had pushed Ginny aside. It was the same reason he refused to let her get close. He didn't want them hurt.

(When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?)

She squared her jaw, decision made. She reached out...

(Out of the sea Wish I could be)

... And turned Cedric's picture face down.

(Part of that world)

(A/N: This chap took a while. I just wasn't feeling for it. Oh well.


	15. Candle on the Water

Chapter Fifthteen

Candle on the water

(I'll be your candle on the water)

Cho watched Harry as he prepared. She busied herself with the laces of her boots as she continued to watch.

(My love for you will always burn)

She loved him. Plain and simple. She didn't want him to go. But if he felt he needed to go, she would follow him.

(I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn)

All she wanted was to be there for him. To love him and have him love her back.

Harry turned towards her. "I wish you wouldn't do this."

(I'll be your candle on the water

'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright)

She smiled crookedly at him. "Too late. I'm committed."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

(My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light)

"I know."

He seemed to resign himself and led her out into the main gathering chamber. Hermione, Ron and most of the fifth, sixth and seventh years were there as well. Draco leaned against his broom with an ease that belied the thoughts that were doubtlessly streaming through his head.

Harry took charge like the leader he was born to be.

(A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down)

"Half of us are gaurding. The rest will be fighting with the Order. No one should make it into the castle, but the fourth and thrid years are prepared."

He turned around to face Draco. "Ginny has the Infirmary, right?"

(I'll paint a ray of hope around you)

Draco nodded. "Ginny's got Nigel, Eric, Chole and Jude with her for backup."

Harry nodded his approval. He turned to Hermione.

(Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer)

Harry handed out orders swiftly. Each section had a specfic flare they were to fire if anything should happen in their section.

(I'll be your candle on the water)

Cho waited as the members filed out for one last preparation before battle. Harry too hung back, doling out reassurment.

"Harry?"

(This flame inside of me will grow)

He turned to her with a half smile that looked forced.

"Yeah Cho?"

(Keep holding on you'll make it)

She drew a deep breath. "Be... be careful."

(Here's my hand so take it)

He smiled a bit more easily. "Thanks. I'll certainly try my best."

Cho was annoyed by his flippant air. She reached out and grabbed his shirt collar.

(Look for me reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow)

Before she could second guess herself, she kissed him.

(I'll never let you go)

It was much nicer then her first kiss with him. Lasted longer too.

(I'll never let you go)

She finally broke it. "Come back to me." She whispered.

(I'll never let you go...)


	16. I will Walk Through The Fire

Chapter sixteen Walk Through The Fire

Ginny stood at the bay windows of the infirmary. Her red hair was pulled back. She watched Draco and his crew circle on their brooms. They were incharge of the east tower and that section of wall. She sent a prayer to God to care for him.

-I touch the fire, and it freezes me-

She felt tears threaten as the brute mass of the Death Eaters slamed into the defenses. The entire building was protected by charms, except the outer walls and the windows to the infirmary. Every corner had been taken care of.

-I look into it, and it's black -

Ginny turned to her troups. "It's begun."

There was no cheering. Each looked just as somber as she felt.

-Why can't I feel?-

Ginny faced the windows again. The fourth and fifth years hid behind the beds and other fixtures.

-My skin should crack and peel-

Ginny pulled her wand as the charging force shattered the window before her. Three Death Eaters stood before her. They laughed at her, the only force between them and the rest of the Hogwarts. Ginny recognized Fenir. She thought of Remus, poor professor Remus, who wouldn't hurt anyone.

-I want the fire back-

Ginny leveled her wand at them. "I am the Gaurdian of the Watch Tower of the north. You shall not pass."

The men laughed. Fenir removed his mask and grinned ferally at her. "A little girl intends to stop us? Is this the best Dumbledore can send us?"

Ginny moved closer to him. "For what you did to Remus, I will turn you inside out. You shall not pass."

-Now, through the smoke, she calls to me-

He grinned more broadly. "Is that an invitation? I love the taste of little girls."

-To make my way across the flame-

Ginny smiled and spoke once more. "You shall not pass."

At her words, the helpers leapt out. Ginny snarled a spell at Fenir. He leapt back, but not before the spell ripped across his face, with three slashes.

"That's for Remus." She whispered.

-To save the day Or maybe melt away-

Fenir snarled and leapt at her. She whipped her wand around. "Expeliamus!" She cried, her voice joined by two others.

-I guess it's all the same-

The force pushed Fenir back through the broken window. Ginny rushed over to see him land on the green house, three hundred feet below.

-So I will Walk through the fire-

She turned back to see Fred and George lowering their wands. They grinned at her and mussed her hair. "Can't let you have all the fun."

-'Cause where else can I turn?-

Ginny smiled. A commotion from outside caught her attention and she turned to see a sizable force attacking the tower where Draco was located. She bit her lip, torn.

Fred and George sighed. "Go on. We can handle it."

-I will Walk through the fire-

She turned back to them.

Fred wrinkled his nose. "We don't exactly approve, mind you. But we do understand. Go on."

She smiled and kissed their cheeks before procuring a broom and leaping out.

"She's got it bad." George commented.

"Yeah. She does." Fred smirked.

-And let it...-

Draco dashed his hair from his eyes and concentrated on the Death Eater before him. It was Nott he knew. He recognized the man even in his robes.

-The torch I bear is scorching me-

He threw fire at the man who countered it expertly. The older man grinned beneath his mask.

-They're all laughing, I've no doubt-

"I hear little Malfoy has a plaything." Nott grinned.

-I hope they fry,-

"Might have to have a go at her when I finish with you." Nott leered.

Draco felt rage boil up and moved against him again. Nott threw Cruatias at him, causing him to dodge.

-I'm free if they all die-

A blast caught Nott on the left shoulder. The man spun a couple times on his broom before controlling his broom and looking at his assailant. Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Ginny and Luna, smirked at him and lowered her wand.

"No body talks about Ginny that way."

-I better help her out-

Ginny flew over and kissed him swiftly. He smiled and returned it.

-'Cause she is Drawn to the fire-

"How ya doing?"

She smiled "Better."

"And the infirmary?"

"In Fred and George's capable hands."

He raised a brow. "Capable?"

-Some people... She will never learn-

She laughed. "Ok, so I'd better go make sure they don't burn it down."

He kissed her again. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For checking on me."

She smiled and kissed him back.

-And she will Walk through the fire and let it...-

Harry dodged the bolt and fired back on of his own.

He stepped lithly out of the way as Colin and Dennis carried off an onconscious Ravenclaw. The two boys were playing medics and rushing wounded members out of the frays.

He appreciated them and had to wonder how long thier innocence would last in this.

-Will this do a thing to change them?-

He glanced over as Cho took on another Death Eater. He had told her to keep back but he wasn't really surprised she hadn't listened. He would have been surprised if she had.

-Am I leaving Cho in danger? Is my slayer too far gone to care?-

Ron looked to see Hermione ducking under the barracade, carrying a score of potions. She hefted them in their glass vials and threw them with stunning acuracy, the glass shattering and igniting the flamable liquids.

-What if we can't defeat it?-

She pressed him a quick kiss then turned to make another run. He watched her run with growing pride. Hermione was one of a kind.

-Beady eyes is right, we're needed Or we could just sit around and glare-

He shook himself from his reverie and returned to the fight.

-We'll See it through-

Cho glanced at Harry as she fought. He was determined, his green eyes hard, his dark hair flopping into his face.

-It's what we're Always here to do-

She had to smile.

As she did, the spell caught her on the shoulder.

-So we will Walk through the fire-

Harry saw her recieve the blow. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had lept to her. He caught her in his arms, turning his wand blindly at her assailant.

-So one by one, they turn from me I guess my friends can't face the cold-

Ginny returned as Colin and Dennis carried Blaise Zabini into the room. Ginny rushed to the girl. Blaise opened a swollen eye and smiled. "Fancy you being my knight in shinning armor, Weasley."

Ginny smiled. "Sorry, Colin and Dennis get that honor."

-What can't we face?-

Blaise turned to the boys. "Give us a kiss, my lads."

Dennis kissed her cheek quickly, looking exhillerated at his first kiss. Trust Dennis to find something exciting in the midst of all the carnage.

Colin's brow furrowed with an emotion Ginny couldn't quite place.

"You stupid girl." He whispered to Blaise then kissed her firmly on the lips.

Blaise opened both eyes wide as the boys left. "Well that's an interesting development."

-But why I froze,  
Not one among them knows And never can be told-

Draco watched Ginny leave for a moment then turned back to Nott. Pansy and Luna now flanked him, looking ready for anything.

-She came from the grave much graver-

Hermione felt the ground change from wood to stone then to grass. She concentrated on the path and not dropping any bottles. She ran to the barricade and ducked under. She handed the bottles to Lavender then turned again to Ron. She brushed a brief kiss on his lips again and flitted out again.

-One by one, they come to me-

Harry picked Cho in his arms, knowing Dean and Semus would fill in for him. He looked around and finally located Colin and Dennis. Dennis looked excited as usual, but his brother was wihtdrawn, subdued.

"Take her to the infirmary. Be very careful."

Underneath the words was the threat, if you get her hurt on the way I will eat you a live. Both boys seemed to take this with varying levels of energy.

-First, he'll kill her, then I'll save her-

Hermione dashed her hair from her eyes and promised herself to take a moment to pull her hair back when she reached the dungeon again.

She took the stairs at a precarious pace as she sprinted down to where Snape and several other students were working. He pointed to a pile of potions. She pulled her hair back hastily, securing it with a quill she found lying about. Flashing a smile to Snape, she gathered up the potions and sprinted out again.

-Everything is turning out so dark-

She froze when she saw the hunkering frame of McNaire. He turned to see her and grinned.

-Going through the motions-

Harry fretted as the boys took Cho away. He had to put his mind back into the fight, but he knew he couldn't. He had to know if she was going to be ok. He turned and fought with all the feelings he had been hiding for years.

-No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her-

Ginny grabbed Nigel's arm as the younger boy passed her and directed him towards Blaise. She rushed over to her brothers where they stood at the shattered window. They smiled tightly at her.

-I think this line is mostly filler-

"Any news? Good preferrably."

George nodded and directed her attention. "Millicent and Goyle were holding the South Tower. Millie's making the calls, so don't worry too much. We haven't seen any fire down there for about five minutes. Presumably they have it under control."

"Nothing certain?"

"No we were going to send some one to check."

"Send Jude, he's the Ravenclaw seeker."

They nodded and kissed her cheeks before she had to rush off to handle a new crisis as Cho was brought in.

-What's it going to take to strike a spark?-

Draco listened wearily to Pansy's report. The battle at the East tower was over. There had been four casulties sent to the infirmary on their side. All eight Death Eaters were repelled.

-It's what they have inside-

"Good. Send someone up to the Infirmary with the news. The rest send them here and we'll start the wards up again."

Pansy nodded and sent Luna off. She looked pittingly at him. "How ya doin'?"

He smiled. "Alright. I could use a nap."

-She will come-

"You'll get more than your share." Pansy smiled and patted him on the hand. She kissed his forehead and went to gather the rest of the crew.

-These endless days Are finally ending in a blaze-

Ron glanced around. The Battle for the West Tower was over, but Hermione should have been back by now. He stood and headed to the Infirmary, to deliver the news. Ginny was pleased, but told him that Hermione hadn't been there yet.

-And we are Caught in the fire The point of no return-

Harry charged into the Infirmary.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he bellowed.

Ginny shoved him back. "Harold James Potter! If you insist on acting like that you will get nothing from me."

Harry looked sheepish. Ginny softened and led him to where Cho lay asleep. "She's ok. Just sleeping."

-So we will Walk through the fire And let it burn-

Ron rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of releif to see Hermione's familiar figure. She was kneeling and her body was shaking. He rushed to her and took her in his arms.

"Mione? What's wrong?"

-Let it burn-

She pointed to the ground before her. A man, chared almost beyond recognition lay there.

"I did that." She whispered.

-Let it burn-

In the infirmary, Ginny suddenly gasped and fell against the nearest bed. Her brothers rushed to her. Her hands flew to her lips and a tear ran down her cheeks. She shook her head. "Not that." she whispered to the departed vision.

-And let it burn!-

(A/N: OOHhhoo! Jules will gut me for sure! My god though, did you see the length? Look at this! Over 2000 words! I am friggin' awesome!


	17. She's Always A Woman To Me

Chapter seventeen

She's always a woman to me

_-She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes-_

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment. He gently gathered her in his arms and held her close.

_-She can ruin your faith with her casual lies-_

She tried to push him away but her tears had made her weak. He lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary.

_-And she only reveals what she wants you to see-_

Ginny was there, sitting on a bed with a cup of tea in her hands. She looked shaken but she recovered as she saw him. She rose up and helped him set Hermione down.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"She... she needs some sleep."

Hermione looked at him with a bit of gratitude. He knew she didn't want him to tell everyone what she had done.

_-She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me-_

Ginny nodded. "Everyone's a little shaken right now. Let's get you some sleeping draught. An undisturbed night will do wonders."

She turned and busied herself for a few moments.

_-She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you-_

Ron took Hermione hand and leaned close. "Mione? I want you to listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. You are an amazing girl and there is nothing that can keep me from loving you. Well, maybe if you killed me."

The comment had the desired effect and she smiled slightly.

"But before we can get past this, you have to forgive yourself. Understand?"

_-She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe-_

Hermione stared at him. "Have you ever killed any one? Have you ever taken a life?"

Ron looked at her and gave her a true answer. "No. I haven't. But I hurt some people out there. And I know some of them won't be seeing tomorrow."

_-And she'll take what you give her as long it's free _

_Yeah, She steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me-_

She looked at him. "How do you live with it?"

He smiled. "I just have to remember that it's them or me."

She looked away. "There has to be another way."

_-Ohhh... she takes care of herself _

_She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time _

_Ohhh... and she never gives out _

_And she never gives in, she just changes her mind-_

He kissed her cheek. "I wish there was. But until there is you just have to live on. You can't stay forever in your past. You can't hide in shadows forever, afraid of what you may see in the mirror. You aren't a monster. If you are then so am I. And Harry. And Ginny. And every one you fought for tonight. Don't they deserve it? Don't they deserve to live?"

_-And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden-_

She looked at him. "I saved them?"

He nodded. "We all did. Now look around you."

She did so. "What?"

_-Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding-_

"See all these people? They all know what you did. You saved them. They know it. Now look again. They saved you. You saved them. When you save someone you're forever responsible for them. Now you have to take care of them. And they'll take care of you. And I'll take care of you."

She looked at him for a few seconds. There was pride and joy in her endless brown eyes.

_-But she?ll bring out the best and the worst you can be-_

"Thank you."

_-Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me-_

Ginny handed Hermione the potion. THe older girl smiled at her. "Thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled back. "Don't worry about it. You can wait on me tomorrow and we'll call it even."

-_Ohhh... she takes care of herself _

_She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time _

_Ohhh... and she never gives out _

_And she never gives in, she just changes her mind-_

Ginny turned as Hermione's eyes closed. Ron reached out and grabbed his sister's arm.

"Ginny-"

"Yes you can stay here tonight."

"That wasn't all of it."

_-She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel-_

"Then what?" She asked.

"What happened before I got here?"

Ginny tossed her hair. "What makes you think anything did?"

_-She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool-_

"You were white, Gin. Tell me. Please."

Ginny looked away. "I just saw something."

_-And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree-_

"What?"

She grinned at him. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

_-And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,-_

Ron reached to stop her but thought betterof it. He watched her walk away and hug her boyfriend. He looked back at Hermione, where she slept.

_-But she's always a woman to me-_

(A/N: Well I shouldn't get killed for this chapter. I hope not.


	18. Sante Fe

Chapter Eighteen

Santa fe

Draco entered the infirmary quietly. Most of the beds were full. He walked around till he found GInny. Ron was in the bed to her left, his arms around Hermione. Fred and George had passed out on the floor, thier backs to each other.

_So that's what they call a family _

_Mother, daughter, father, son_

Draco sat on the bed, watching GInny sleep. Her arms were curled up around her head, protecting it almost. He reached out and brushed back a curl of her hair. He had been summoned with Potter to the Headmaster's office. There they had conferred for three hours about whether the students should be permited to continue to fight.

_Guess that everything you heard about is true_

Draco almost didn't care anymore. He could die right here in her arms and be content forever.

Merlin knew his parents didn't care what happened to him anymore.

_So you ain't got any family_

There was a time when Draco wanted nothing more than their approval. THen he had met her. He knew he had to have her from the first moment his eyes met hers. And now she was his. He smiled. Who needed family with her around.

_Well, who said you needed one?  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?_

Draco slipped into bed besides her, wrapping his arms around her. She reacted instinctively, snuggling up to him.

_When I dream _

_On my own I'm alone but I ain't lonely_

"I'm gonna take you away Ginny, Somewhere no one can hurt us." He whispered into her hair.

_For a dreamer night's the only time of day_

"I'm gonna treat you right. We'll have a nice house with a picket fence."

_When the city's finally sleepin'  
All my thoughts begin to stray_

"And kids. Let's have lots of kids, Gin. Five I think. Maybe a few more." He added with a chuckle.

_And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe_

"At least one girl. And at least one boy. More than that probably."

_And I'm free_

He rested his head against her hair. "I knew I loved you when you started dating Potter. It was almost as bad as if he had sucker punched me himself. To lose you to him was horrible. I hated him so bad. At first I didn't know why I hated him."

_Like the wind _

_Like I'm gonna live forever_

"Then I thought about it a bit. and came to one conclusion. I loved you. I guess you never really know what you have til it's gone."

_It's a feeling time can never take away_

"But that doesn't matter right now. Right now all I need is to be with you. We'll be together and I'll always love you."

_All I need's a few more dollars _

_And I'm outta here to stay_

Draco snuggled close to her. He looked down at her. She was his everything. His dream.

_Dreams come true _

_Yes, they do _

_In Santa Fe_

He didn't want to be the typcast his parents set for him. It was a sure recipe for disaster. He wanted to be his own person. His mother had realized that before too long and encouraged it.

_Where does it say you gotta live and die here?_

Narcissa wanted her son to be a Death Eater. But she easily put that hope aside when she discovered it would conflict with Draco's feelings. WIth what and who he wanted to be.

So Narcissa had let him go. The hardest thing she had ever done.

_Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?_

Lucious didn't understand. He gave Draco everything he could want and his son repaid him by switching sides for a girl. He would never understand. Draco knew that now.

_Why should you only take what you're given?_

Draco could see no future for himself trapped in his father's shadow. He wanted to cast his own. yet not so big. He wanted his son to live up to his reputation and double it. It should be the desire of every master to have his pupil surpass him.

_Why should you spend your whole life livin'  
Trapped where there ain't no future_

Draco didn't want to be a pawn. He wanted to be his own man. He wanted to be someone his children could be proud of.

_Even at seventeen _

_Breakin' your back for someone else's sake_

Draco broke from the norm his father had set up. True Draco would be disappointed if his sons or daughters chose the side he had forsaken, yet he knew he would never be able to hate them. How could he hate anything that came from her?

_If the life don't seem to suit ya _

_How 'bout a change of scene?_

He smirked as he thought of the publicity their relationship would get when they finally went public.

_Far from the lousy headlines _

_And the deadlines in between_

Would they be alright? If her family shunned her? But he felt they wouldn't. Ron, Fred and George had already threatened him publically but he had the feeling it was more for sake of appearances. Ron hadn't cornered him to beat him up yet, so obviously he was sort of accepting.

_Santa Fe _

_Are you there?_

Draco kissed Ginny softly on the cheek.

_Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?_

"Say you'll let me stay Ginny. Say you love me. That's all I need." He whispered.

_I ain't gettin' any younger _

_And before my dyin' day I want space _

_Not just air_

GInny shifted in her sleep slightly and Draco smiled. "I love you Ginny. Always know that."

He wrapped his arm around her again and slept beside her.

_Let 'em laugh in my face I don't care _

_Save a place I'll be there_

A tear slid from Ginny's closed eye. She had heard it all. And it broke her heart.

_So that's what they call a family _

_Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?  
Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?_

(A/N: (sighes) what a day. It's been crazy so far! On the plus side... Happy birthday to me!


	19. Follow Me

Chapter Nineteen

Follow me

Ron woke easily. His back was stiff and his arms ached. But damn, it felt good to be here.

_-You don't know how you met me_

Hermione was curled against his chest, her breathing regular and steady.

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him.

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

"Hey honey." He whispered.

She snuggled close. "Hey back."

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

_I'm singin'_

"I think some breakfast is in order." He said, helping her out of the bed. She was definitely doing a lot better than the night before and he hoped seeing those she had helped, would help even more.

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

Hermione agreed readily enough. Down in the Great Hall, a magnificent feast had been laid out for the heros. Mostly everyone was there, excepting only some of the more seriously wounded.

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

Harry beckoned them over. Cho, healed and good as new, sat beside him, their fingers linked. Ron felt a moment of pity for his baby sister. But Ginny was a big girl. She could handle this. And besides, she had Draco.

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear_

_Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care_

The skirmish had brought together the houses. Relationships flourished in the wake of the near catastrophe. Students and teachers alike were setting aside age old reservations. Ron noticed Snape and McGonnagall were sitting a little close together.

_You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared_

"So that's it?" He commented to Harry.

Harry smiled sadly. "For now. Eventually we will have more to face and more to lose."

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright_

"But for now?"

"For now? We're cool."

Ron nodded. They needed a break.

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She turned and bestowed a dazzling smile on him. The war may have only just begun, but with her there always, he knew nothing would stop him.

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

Ron blinked as the flash to a camera went off. Colin grinned at them. "Gotcha!"

"Colin, I thought you out grew this." Harry said wearily. But he was still smiling.

_Won't give you money_

_I can't give you the sky_

Colin laughed. "Come on. This is a joyous time. Lighten up."

As he laughed, Blaise Zabini siddled up behind him. At the look on her face, Harry and company stopped laughing.

_You're better off if you don't ask why_

Colin finally got the hint and turned. He gulped. Blaise drew back her arm and slugged him hard in the jaw. The hall went silent as Colin fell.

_I'm not the reason that you go astray and_

_We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay_

Blaise, fists clenched, glared down at Colin.

"Colin Creevey!" She thundered.

He looked meekly up at her, but Ron could see a twinkle in his blue eyes.

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

"Aye?"

"If you fucking like someone, don't wait til they're bloody BLEEDING TO DEATH TO TELL THEM!"

Blaise flushed, not just with anger and turned around.

Colin rose to his feet and took a picture of her back. Blaise turned, probably to tell him off again, but he silenced her rebellious lips quite easily.

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

Harry and Cho burst to their feet with applause. Ron and Hermione followed, then the rest of the school.

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

The crowd had just settled down when Draco entered the Hall. He went quickly to Harry and Ron. "Hey, have you guys seen Ginny?"

(A/N: The plot thickens. Two more chapters guys! I should be able to update on monday... if my readers haven't hunted me down for a good roasting.


	20. I will Always Love You

Chapter twenty

I will always love you

Ginny was crying. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

_If I should stay I would only be in your way_

She bit her lip and shoved a few more shirts in the already stuffed bag.

She couldn't bear it. But she had to leave him. He had to be safe. Just because it was the right thing, didn't make it hurt any less.

_So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way_

"Ginny!"

She cringed as Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione burst into the room. Draco hesitated at her tears then came over and took her. "Ginny, love, what is it?"

_And I will always love you_

The love in his voice almost undid her. She cried a bit more.

_I,will always love you_

Draco held her tenderly.

_You, my darling you, you_

She pushed him away. "No!"

_Bitter sweet memories_

He stared at her with pain. "Ginny, what is it?"

_That is all I'm taking with me_

"I can't!" She cried. "Please, I can't stay!"

"Why not?"

_So goodbye, please don't cry _

_We both know I'm not what you need_

She shook her head, scattering more tears.

_And I will always love you _

_I,will always love you _

_You, my darling you, you_

"No, I can't!" She sobbed.

_I hope life treats you kind_

"You have to!" He insisted, shaking her slightly. She cried all the harder.

_And I hope you have all you dreamed off_

"Please, please don't make me!" She begged.

_And I wish to you joy and happiness _

_But above all this I wish to you love_

"I have to know." He whispered to her.

_And I will always love you _

_I,will always love you _

_You, my darling you, you_

Ginny looked up and met his eyes. "If I stay, you'll die. Don't you see? I have to leave you. I can't let you die."

(A/N: Ahhhhh! I cried when I wrote this chapter.


	21. I'll Be There For You

Thanks to everyone for seeing this one through!

Chapter twenty one

I'll be There For You

Draco stared at her, the love of his life. It wasn't possible. But Ginny had never been wrong. Never.

_I guess this time you're really leaving_

Ginny was sobbing against his chest and he felt numb. He wanted to tell her it would never happen but he knew it would. He loved her. He would do anything for her. Even die.

_I heard your suitcase say good bye._

It was a little eirie to have such a powerful confirmation of how much he loved her. But he had to know for sure.

_As my broken heart lies bleeding_

"Ginny?"

She looked up at him.

"What exactly did you see?"

_They say true love is suicide._

"I saw you. You were fighting and then you dove between me and a hex. I screamed and ran away. While I was gone, a Death Eater finished you off."

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers _

_And now you're swiming for the shore_

Draco frowned. "You run off? Don't you have a wand?"

Ginny returned the frown, studying her vision again. "Yes..."

"So why do you run off?"

_You let me drown in my tears _

_And you won't see me any more_

Ginny opened her mouth. Then closed it. She had no answer.

_I'm praying to God for one more chance_

"You would never leave me."

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you_

"So what did I see?" She asked.

_When you breath I wanna be the air for you_

"What would I do? If I'm fighting and I see you there?"

"You would save me."

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you_

"And if it wasn't you? What if you leave now and I see you during a battle. I won't know. I'll go. I'll save you."

Ginny looked away. He would.

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what love can do_

"And you'd die. But if I stay, you could still die! We'd get seperated and you wouldn't know if it was me!"

_I'll be there for you_

"Then there's only one thing to do."

_I know I know _

_We've had some good times _

_They have their own hiding place_

Draco leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled back he whispered a spell. Ginny gasped and looked down.

_I can't promise you tommorrow _

_But I can't buy back yesterday_

They were handcuffed together. Shelooked back at him and he smiled. "This way, I always know exactly where you are."

_You know my hands are dirty. _

_I wanna be your hiding time_

She kissed him. "I love you. God, I love you!"

_I'll be the water when you get thirsty _

_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine._

The final battle came and went. Ginny and Draco remained together and though both were hurt niether died. Six months later, they married.

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you_

Cho and Harry married before the battle and both made it through. They lived for many years, having several children who terrorize Hogwarts to this day.

_When you breath I wanna be the air for you_

Hermione and Ron both died in the final battle. They died together and they died kissing.

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you_

Colin and Blaise made it through the battle unscathed and married less than three months later.

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what love can do _

_I'll be there for you_

Ginny and Draco had three kids. They visit the Weasley family every year. Every year there is a minute of silence for those lost. Ron and Hermione were not forgotten, nor will they ever be.

_I wasn't there when you were happy _

_I wasn't there when you were down _

_I didn't mean to miss your birthday _

_I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you _

_When you breath I wanna be the air for you _

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you _

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what love can do _

_I'll be there for you_

(A/N: There's a nice little bitter sweet ending for all of you. I don't know why but I keep writing these. This will have no sequel. Also, I didn't look up these lyrics this time, so I apologize if they aren't right.

To Ami Landon Mendal- Am I really:D Glad you like it though.


End file.
